


Ultraviolet Catastrophe

by Map_of_your_absolution



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Physics, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Map_of_your_absolution/pseuds/Map_of_your_absolution
Summary: It was just the same.
Relationships: Matt Bellamy/Chris Wolstenholme
Kudos: 2





	Ultraviolet Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks charlestherobot, she translated this work for me (originally mine actually) and I'm rly glad to share it bcs ppl would like to read it, I guess (there's not much wobell on ao3😫😭)

It’s said that shortly after falling in love, love should come right behind. The fuzzy, pleasant sensations in your chest become stronger every day, you want more. When you were kissing, you felt like you were drinking alcohol you wouldn’t get drunk from, and Matthew wanted to spend more and more time with Chris after they’d fallen for each other hard.

But a week ago, he realised that all those feelings were gone. In theory, he wanted to see his friend, but practise was way too different, and he would’ve rather him not to come.

He refused to believe this, but everything referred to the opposite, and he had to pretend that everything was as at the start of the relationship. Even after when Chris came around his house on time.

“Can I?” he said, knocking on the door.

“Yeah,” answered Bellamy, disinterested. 

Wolstenholme opened the door with a smile and hugged his boyfriend tightly, with so much gentleness, and Matt only wanted to push him away as soon as possible. 

“I missed you,” Chris whispered in his ear, and he kissed him shortly, lips barely touching.

Normally Matt would respond to the gesture, some days pulling the hesitant bassist close to him and kissing the trembling lips, the feeling right, and then he’d watch as the blush crept to Chris’ cheeks. He didn’t respond to the kiss that day, and Chris, just as he was starting to get used to the loving gestures, looked disappointed at not receiving the long-awaited kiss.

“Me too,” the frontman lied.

Chris put his hand in Matt’s hair, stroking the strands.

“Do you want to do tomorrow’s homework, or do you have something more interesting in mind?”

Before, Matt would drop everything and he would drag Chris shamelessly into his bed, his intentions clear.

“Homework,” the older answered. 

He took a step forward to his table and sat down, reaching for his backpack.

“Would you mind helping me with Physics? I didn’t understand the bit about the ultraviolet catastrophe.” 

“Year, sure,” Matthew answered, his interest in Physics refusing for him to back away from the offer.

“Cheers,” Chris said and pulled out his textbook.

Matthew took him in. The same way he’d done the last year. Nostalgia stabbed him somewhere deep in his chest. Bellamy opened the book on the topic’s page.

“The ultraviolet catastrophe, also called the Rayleigh–Jeans catastrophe, is the prediction of late 19th century/early 20th century classical physics that an ideal black body at thermal equilibrium will emit radiation in all frequency ranges, emitting more energy as the frequency increases,” said the textbook.

“Ehm, simply, look.” Matthew pointed at a chart. “This line shows the energy of radiation as a theoretical concept, in practice, the similarities are shown only with long waves, and here you see the practice line, highlighted with short waves, see? Well, that’s how the ultraviolet waves should’ve looked,” Matt pointed to the top pf the graph, “but they turned out to be power-low.”

Chris nodded next to him. In Matt’s mind something clicked, as if this was the last drop overflowing the cup.

Their relationship was the same. It had seemed that they had so many things to discover, so many things to live through, but now, his feelings stooped so low, lacking the energy. Instead of endless love for Chris, only friendship remained, at best. He wanted to slam the book shut and burn it.

“Thank you, I get it now,” Wolstenholme smiled after Matthew’s explanation. 

Outside, the May sun was shining, Chris’ bright hair catching the sunrays, rendering in golden. And the brightest of smiles, previously so precious and loved by Matthew, now meant absolutely nothing. His eyes always seemed a bit sad, but now they reflected joy, and if eyes could smile, Chris’ eyes would. They looked so happy ever since him and Matt got together. But Matt was now forced to destroy the spark. 

The frontman was disgusted with himself, but he couldn’t listen to the voice.

He forced a smile. “’s nothing.”

Not right. Too crooked. Too fake. Too disgusting.

“Is something wrong, Matt?” asked Christopher anxiously.

“He understood everything, absolutely everything. I need to tell him now,” Matt thought.

“Chris, I think…” It was way harder to say it out loud without preparing anything before. “I-I’m not sure.” He paused again, swallowing heavily. “I think I stopped loving you.”

The transition from theory to reality was way too harsh and fast for the bassist. And it was understandable to Matt. Chris looked shocked and he remained silent for a few beats. Outside, the sun hid behind a cloud and everything became a bit darker.

“That’s not funny, Matt,” Christopher said in a serious tone. “Not a bit.”

“I’m still not sure, Chris. But I wouldn’t dare to joke about this.” Matt didn’t know what to do with himself. 

He accidentally looked into the hazel eyes. They were filled with tears. They were filled with pain. Matt only felt sorrow, but not regret.

“Why?” Chris could only whimper, too afraid to cry. 

“I don’t know,” Matthew answered slowly. “I’m so sorry, Chris. There’s nothing I can do about it.”

Wolstenholme placed the textbook back into his rucksack, lifting it on his knees and zipping it close.

“Matt, are-“ Chris stopped to wipe his tears on the back of his hand. “Are you sure? I can give you time to think, just-”

“You can give me as much time as you want, you can wait and hope, but… it seems like this is the end of it.”

“It’s just- god, I love you too much, don’t you get it? I can’t accept it just now, but if you make up your mind and tell me that right on the spot-” It was difficult for Chris to speak through the tears. “I will leave. I’m sorry, I can’t talk about it right now. I need to be alone.”

The bass player finally broke down, got up from his chair, nearly tripping over his feet. Matt wanted to stop him, but the idea disappeared quickly in thought that it’d make everything much worse. Chris left the house, trying to leave as fast as possible.

***

„Hey, Matt?“

It was late in the evening, and Matt was preparing to go to sleep, when he heard his phone go off. He got up from the bed.

„Dom? Hi,“ Matt answered, surprised at the unexpected call.

„Do you know why is Chris leaving the band?“

„He told you that? When?“ But Matthew was already aware of the reason.

„Yeah,“ Dom reacted.

„I… I don’t know,“ Matt lied. He quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone.

And he still couldn’t do anything about this ultraviolet catastrophe. Bellamy wasn’t Max Planck to know exactly why this happened, but even he knew that whatever happened, he couldn’t fix it.


End file.
